


Library Meetings

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hiding, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur meets Merlin in the library
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #437: Library





	Library Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Seem to have forgotten to post this one here. Was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'Library'

“Arthur?“ Gwaine shouted.

Arthur tried to pull back from where Merlin had pressed him against the shelf and kissed him senseless since he’d come in.

“He’s not here.” Leon insisted.

“True, have you ever seen Arthur go to the library?” Percy was obviously there, too.

Arthur was holding Merlin’s gaze and together, they held their breaths. They had picked the library because it wasn’t a place Arthur’s friends would ever go. In fact, Arthur had suggested it as it was a place he would never go. If he needed books, he just ordered them.

“Hm.” That was Gwaine. “I thought I saw him entering.”

“Must have been someone else. Come on.” There was some rustling of clothes and it sounded as if Leon had grabbed Gwaine’s shoulder to steer him towards the entrance again.

“I’m hungry.”

Arthur bit his lower lip not to chuckle. Percy was always hungry.

When they heard the door fall into the lock again, Arthur let out the breath he was holding.

“That was close.” Merlin grinned.

“They will ask where I’ve been.”

Merlin’s grin got even wider. “Tell them, the library.”

Arthur laughed. “They’ll never believe it.”

“All the better.” Merlin closed the space between them again and picked up where they’d left off and Arthur didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
